


Forging Deeper Bonds

by Diary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bechdel Test Pass, Conversations, Established Relationship, Established Theo Raeken/Tracy Stewart, F/M, Family, Interspecies Romance, POV Female Character, POV Nonhuman, POV Tracy Stewart, Post-Episode AU: s05e19 The Beast of Beacon Hills, Post-Season/Series 04 AU, Romance, Tracy Stewart-centric, Werecoywolf Theo Raeken, Werecoywolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU futurefic. A look at Tracy and Theo outside of Beacon Hills. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forging Deeper Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

They’re walking around a New Jersey town when Tracy hears a tense, “Excuse me, miss?”

Stopping and turning, Tracy sees a police officer edging towards them. She’s only a few years older, and she reeks of fearful apprehension.

“Hello, officer,” Tracy politely greets. “Is there a problem?”

Keeping her eyes firmly on Theo, the officer says, “Your- what exactly is that animal?”

“A Tamaskan,” Tracy answers. “I have papers.” Slowly, she readjusts her purse and digs them out. Handing them over, she continues, “His shots are all up to-date, and he’s very friendly. He does well around children.”

The officer nods and hands the papers back. “How old are you, miss?”

“Nineteen,” Tracy answers. She hands her driver’s licence over.

“California?”

“Yes, ma’am. A town called Beacon Hills. My boyfriend and I left a little over a year ago. We’re both orphans, so.” She gives a small shrug and a sad smile.

“And where are you living now?”

Tracy tells her.

A little more at ease, the officer nods. “We have a leash ordinance, Miss Stewart. From now on, when you or your boyfriend walks him,” she looks down, “he needs to be on a leash.”

“Sorry,” Tracy says. “We didn’t know. I’ll be sure Rake is in the future.”

“OK. Have a goodnight.”

“Thank you. You too, officer.”

…

Back at the apartment, Tracy asks, “Do you think she was a hunter?”

“No,” Theo answers. He starts to get his clothes out. “But if you want to move again-”

“No,” she says.

She’s gotten her G.E.D., found a job as a waitress, and is taking online college courses. He works in a bar. Their one-bedroom apartment is small but comfortable. So far, they haven’t come across any hunters or other supernatural creatures in the four months they’ve been living here.

Reaching over, she stops him from putting his underwear on. “I think this would be a good place to try to make a baby.”

She delights in the way his eyes light up.

“Are you sure? Because, when we start, if we can, I want to make sure it’s-”

Kissing him, she pulls him towards the bed. “I’m ready. We know where to find an emissary if there are problems.”

Briefly, her mother and dad flash through her mind, but falling onto the bed and taking him with her, she firmly pushes those thoughts aside.

After they left, he hadn’t tried to find any more supernatural creatures to join them, and he seems to have accepted he’ll never have red eyes, but he still wants a pack, and while she has no idea what the child of two supernaturally created chimeras, a coywolf and a kanima-werewolf hybrid, might be, the baby would theirs. Part of him, part of her, forever connecting them together.

Once upon a time, she dreamed of Yale and other normal dreams. 

Now, what she wants more than anything is for her and Theo to be more than pack. She wants them to be family and have a little girl or boy to love and give a better, safer life than either of them ever had.

When she’s undressed, he automatically reaches over for the condoms and spermicidal suppositories, stops, and looks at her. “Absolutely sure?”

Nodding, she reaches over, takes his hand, and brings it to the curve of her neck. “Absolutely sure,” she confirms.

He kisses her, and his other hand starts to trail down.


End file.
